It has been possible to observe that the operation of certain chips and/or of certain components may be disrupted by external electromagnetic radiation. In addition, if certain chips and/or certain components process radiofrequency signals in particular, they also form sources of interference for the other chips or components integrated into one and the same substrate.
There is a need to enhance the protection of the semiconductor devices particularly against the effects of electromagnetic waves and consequently to improve the operation thereof.
There is also a need to integrate the production of such protection into the usual means of manufacturing the devices.